halofandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment
Equipment are special items that can be used in Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach, and Halo 4. All of the Halo First Person Shooter games feature equipment in some form that is immediately activated upon collection; these are commonly known as power-ups. Halo 3 introduced equipment items that can be collected and carried by a player; these items could be activated at any time with a button press. When the term "equipment" is used, it usually refers to the items introduced in Halo 3. Appearances Halo: Combat Evolved Only two power-ups were present in Halo: Combat Evolved: The Active camouflage and Overshield, both usable in Campaign and Multiplayer mode. The Active camouflage provides a player temporary invisibility and the Overshield triples the strength of a player's shield. In the campaign modes, overshields are only depleted when damaged. In multiplayer, overshields gradually lose strength over time. Halo 2 Halo 2 featured both the power-ups as well. Halo 2 also introduced new and improved power-ups. When playing as John-117, the flashlight can now be used with unlimited time. When playing as the Arbiter, the flashlight is replaced with an Active camouflage system that may be used for a certain amount of time, depending on each game difficulty. The Overshield and Active camouflage are also present, but only in Multiplayer mode. Halo 3 Halo 3 introduced new kinds of equipment items. These items are immediately picked up when a player walks over them. The player can carry these items, and deploy them at any time with the button X. Only one equipment item can be carried at a time, however (though power-ups do not count toward this limit). The items appear in both Multiplayer and Campaign; in the latter, Brutes can use Equipment as well.EDGE Magazine, February 2010 While most of the equipment is Covenant-manufactured, some are human-made, such as the Trip Mine. Others, such as the Automated Turret, were made by the Forerunners. In campaign, all playable characters are equipped with flashlights. Unlike in Halo 2, the player cannot use the Arbiter's active camouflage, although he is shown using it in cutscenes and when playing campaign alone in some sections. Halo 3: ODST The equipment from Halo 3 are still present in Halo 3: ODST, but not usable for players. Brutes, however, can still carry and use it. Strangely, Brutes can sometimes be seen using UNSC Trip Mines against Humans. Halo: Reach Halo: Reach features a retooled equipment system, called "Armor Abilities." While in Halo 3 each piece of equipment could be used only once, Armor Abilities are reusable, with a cool-down time between each use. A player can only have one Armor Ability at a time.[http://www.edge-online.com/ EDGE Magazine, February 2010] Current armor abilities included in the game are the Jetpack, Hologram, Active Camoflauge, Armor Lock, Sprint, Drop Shield, and Evade.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=25376 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 04.02.10] Players select which one they want to use in the loadout menu before spawning. They can also be spawned in Forge, and can be picked up and used similar to picking up Armor Abilities in Campaign. Halo 4 Halo 4 marks the return of some Armor Abilites from Halo: Reach, but with a few changes. There are also new power-ups, like the Damage and Speed. Sprinting returns, but unlike in Halo: Reach, it is no longer an Armor Ability. Halo: Combat Evolved Campaign and Multiplayer: *Active camouflage *Overshield *Flashlight Halo 2 Campaign Only: *Flashlight (When Playing as Master Chief) *Active camouflage (When Playing as the Arbiter) Multiplayer: *Overshield *Active camouflage Halo 3 Available in Campaign and Multiplayer: *Bubble Shield *Power Drain *Gravity Lift *Trip Mine *Regenerator *Active camouflage *Overshield *Flare *Deployable Cover *Radar Jammer Campaign Only: *Auto Turret *Cloaking *Invincibility Custom Maps Only: *Custom Powerup Trivia *In the January 2008 issue of EGM, in an interview with Brian Jarrard and Tyson Green, it was revealed that there was a piece of equipment cut from the final game known as The Vortex. It was said to be deployed the same as a Power Drain, but would instead create a mini black hole that would "suck" in any object within range, and diverting its course into the black hole, and away from your face. It was even able to affect nearby objects such as the Fusion coil and even other players. The design was cut due to the fact that it was too "expensive" from a networking and performance standpoint. *In the McFarlane Toys Series 5 action figures, equipment models are included, and it should be noted that they can all be moved in some way as if they were activated; for example, the Bubble Shield can be folded into a way that allows it to stand by itself. Glitches *In Forge, players often set equipment items to Instant Respawn, resulting in various interesting effects. Among other things, Instant Respawn Trip Mines can be used to overload a map. Overloading makes some forged objects disappear and disables all stage elements such as lifts and Guardian turrets. However, the effects will only last for the duration of that particular game; saving a map after overloading it will not preserve the effects. Instant Respawn Overshields can make the player invincible, so long as the player continues to stand on the Overshield (the player, however, can still be killed by assassination). *It is possible to "super jump" with some equipment by deploying it and then immediately jumping on it, although this is difficult. *There is a glitch in multiplayer in which you can take camouflage and overshield like regular equipment. Although they can't be activated and will be dropped once the player is killed. Sources Category:Equipment Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Technology